Nico Dani's knight in black
by jillian walker
Summary: Someone breaks into Dani's house and Nico is there to save the day. first time at this please comment. :)


NICO

Nico was sitting in his recliner chair relaxing and trying to read his favorite book, he tried to read but his brain kept wandering to the good Dr. Dani Santino. Her beautiful brown hair flaked with red and blonde looking so soft. Her gorgeous creamy skin and her curves. Shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of her this way! She's not interested in him! He tried to keep his mind focused on his book but he just couldn't. He ran his hand through his short jet black hair. What is going on? I just saw her not 2 hours ago. She's fine.

Not sure when he decided to get up and shower but at some point he made up his mind to go check in on her. As he looked in the mirror and realized he had a 5 o'clock shadow and picked up his razor to shave then decides otherwise. Going into his closet and looking for his favorite suit and threw it on while grabbing his keys. He walked out the door locking it behind him.

The drive over to the Dr's house wasn't very long. As he pulled up in front of her house he realized that he had put his body on autopilot, remembering nothing of the drive from his apartment to her house. He looked up and saw only her bedroom light on. He knew what bedroom was hers due to the fact that he keeps a close eye on everyone who works for the Hawks team. Not just the staff but the players as well. That's his job. He knows everything about everyone but shares nothing with no one. Trying to make up an excuse for him to be showing up at her house at such an hour, he turned off the ignition and got out of his car, just in time to hear a scream and a gunshot rang out. Coming straight from the Dr's house.

He froze. Lights flashing on all around him from the neighboring houses, thawed him from his shock. Running up to the door of her house he tried the door which was locked to his dismay. Taking a step back he brought up one leg to kick in the front door breaking it into 3 separate pieces, making it fly off the hinges. His phone started ringing as soon as he entered the front door. Not bothering to look at it, he slowly looked around for anything that seemed out of place. Looking for the source of the gunshot, and finding nothing. Everything was in tip top shape as usual. Then he heard it. Footsteps.

The man grabbed Nico from behind, around the neck trying to jump on his back and knock him to the ground. But Nico was too skilled for something as predictable as that! Stumbling into the kitchen, with an angry grunt he flipped the man over his shoulders and slammed him onto the table. The man screamed as the vase that was on the table broke under his weight and stabbed him in the back, and he was still.

DANI

Dani grabbed her phone off her nightstand as soon as she heard the gun shot, knowing that it came from inside her house. Screaming and trembling she called the head of security for the Hawks. Nico. She knew she could count on him even if it would take time for him to get there. He would save her from whoever is in her house, he would never allow anything to happen to her. She heard the door being kicked in downstairs making her shake even more knowing that it might be another person coming in to hurt her. Shaking she dialed Nico's number, but as she heard the connection and the ringing in her phone she could also hear a phone going off downstairs.

Is he already here? How did he always know when she needed him? It has to be him. She thought hopefully. Well that's a stupid question she thought back. He probably had one of his bodyguards watching the house. All of a sudden she hears voices coming from downstairs, yelling, breaking glass, and a single scream. Then nothing. It was silent. Completely and utterly silent.

Thud, thud, thud, thud. She couldn't tell whether that was her heart racing in her chest or footsteps on the stairs, making her panic more.

"Dani?" said Nico.

"Nico?" Dani whispered back. Barely audible for him to hear. But somehow he'd heard her. She jumped up and ran to the door, unlocked it and swung it open so fast and hard the door handle smashed into the wall behind it and made a big hole where it collided.

"Nico!" she said sobbing, running to him and falling into his arms.

NICO

"It's ok Dani. It's ok. You're safe now. Everything is going to be alright." Nico said as soothingly as possible. He held her tight in his arms and stroked her hair with one hand and her back with the other. Guiding her to her bed and sitting her down and pulling away but Dani clung to him.

"Please don't let me go!" Dani cried out.

Nico held her tight as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was so angry he was shaking as much as she was. He held her not only for her comfort but for his own as well. How could someone come after this woman. She hasn't done anything wrong. Why go after her not him or a player? He thought to himself.

"I'm so tired." She sighed leaning into him letting him support her weight against him. He felt her relax slowly as her breathing slowed and her shaking stopped. She was asleep. Scooting up so their heads would be on a pillow and laid back hoping she would get some sleep. He waited half an hour just listening to her breath, her head on his chest, he finally got up. He had to clean up the mess downstairs. He slowly got up trying not to wake her, and walking downstairs to call the police.

As he was about to leave the room where she slept he stopped at the doorway and looked back at her sleeping. Listening to her slow, deep breathing. He whispered "Ill be back Dani. I love you." Then turned and made his way down the stairs as he dialed 911 on his phone.

When the police arrived he explained what had happened and the neighbors were witnesses to the break in. They asked him so many questions he just wanted to get back up to Dani before she woke without him next to her. Finally the police were done questioning him and taking the body away he made his way up the stairs back to the love of his life.

DANI

I was so scared! I knew that Nico wouldn't let him hurt me. He's always there when I need him. But that's his job. He calms me down so easily. All I needed was for him to hold me. It felt so good to have him hold me. He's normally so put away but I could see tonight that he was shaken. He was so angry. It scared her that he was so angry. Nico is always so in control and seeing him shake? I know he would do anything to keep me safe. That scares me.

Having his arms around me was so comforting. So calming. Leaning against his hard chest. His sexy chest. Listening to his heartbeat. What?! Where did that come from? Sexy? Am I attracted to him? Was the last thing she thought as she fell into a deep slumber with his arms tightly around her.

NICO

Making his way back up to the bedroom where Dani slept doing his best be quiet on the stairs as he tried not to wake her and scare her all over again. He laid back down on the bed next to her she turned over in her sleep lying her head on his chest and he fell into a peaceful sleep. More peaceful than he has had in a long time.


End file.
